It's Complicated
by lennybusker
Summary: Hare discovers that the Hatter has been cheating on him. When he leaves, Hatter realizes what he lost and makes it his mission to win what he had. Will the pair find their way back to each other?
1. The Discovery

The March Hare couldn't believe what he walked in on. It was something he never hoped to see in his entire life. His husband, the Mad Hatter was in bed with another man. Yes, another man. The pair had been married for a few years now and had a daughter. Life seemed to be going swell until today. Hare just simply couldn't tear his eyes away at the image of his partner in bed with someone else.

"Hatter?" Hare asked in disbelief as he stood there and continued to stare. This had to be a nightmare right? Any moment he would wake up from this horrible nightmare. He was gone for one weekend to see his mother and this is what happens?

"H-Hey, Hare…" The Mad Hatter jumped out of bed and slipped his boxers on, clearing his throat before gesturing for the stranger to leave. "Th-This isn't what it looks like." The host added as they both watched the other man leave.

"Then what did I just witness? How could you do this to me, Hatter? Remember our vows to each other? Did they mean nothing to you?" Hare asked as he watched the host step closer to him. He sniffled as he turned his back to him, looking down.

"Come on now, Hare… it's no big deal. It's just sex." Hatter stated as he placed his hands on the Hare's shoulders, hoping to ease his nerves. "You can totally join us next time." The host reassured him before he frowned when Hare pulled away from him.

"Next time?! How long has this been going on?!" Hare shouted through foggy glasses. Yes, he was crying, but he couldn't help it. This was not what was supposed to happen.

"Six months…." Hatter replied nonchalantly as he saw the crushed look on Hare's face. Okay, maybe sleeping around outside of marriage wasn't the brightest idea. "And there have been others… you know me! I love sex and can't turn down the opportunity!" He exclaimed with a shrug, but that didn't help. "You understand, right?"

Hare's face had fallen as he looked down at his wedding band, sniffling again. "You know what?" He yanked the wedding band off and threw it at him, sobbing. "I hate you, Hatter! I hate you! I hate you!" The Hare began beating at the host's chest.

Sighing, Hatter grabbed the Hare's wrists and made him stop. "Hare… calm down… you're overreacting. Put the ring back on." He smiled, but it faded when Hare pulled himself away. "Please?" He asked with those wide blue eyes of his.

"No. I'm done, Hatter. The fact that you're willing to be the French whore of Wonderland was not in our vows. You're sick. You hurt me. I never wanna see you again. I'm leaving." And with that, the Hare packed his things and left with their daughter January. He didn't think the Hatter was fit to raise her.

Once the house was quiet, Hatter had realized the mistake he had made. Hare was right. How could he be so unfaithful repeatedly? The host then made it his goal to win Hare back. To win his family back. But he knew he had to give Hare a few days to cool off.

When he went to bed that night he felt cold and knew that the warmth of the Hare was missing. He just had to win him back somehow. "He'll come back. Eventually. I hope." The Hatter whispered to himself before going to sleep.


	2. Separation Papers

It had been a week since the Hare walked out on him and the Hatter was starting to realize that his strong hold on Hare wasn't as strong as he thought it was. Sighing, Hatter sat at his tea table all by himself before seeing that the mailman came with his mail for the day. Taking the mail, he browsed through it before finding something that intrigued him. Opening the brown envelop up, his face fell as he read the papers inside.

"Separation papers? And Hare already signed them?" Hatter talked to himself as he slipped the papers back into the envelop. He couldn't believe his husband was actually going through with this. He had to go see Hare and good thing he knew where he would be.

Hare had settled in back at his old place with five year old January. It was difficult to explain to her what the situation was like, but she understood with what he could explain to her. Before they even arrived, he got ahold of a lawyer and filed for legal separation from Hatter. It was the first step to divorce. After putting January down for a nap, he sat in the living room to watch some TV.

When Hatter got to the Hare's place he rang on the doorbell over and over again until the Hare opened the door. "Hare."

"Hatter." Hare looked up at him with a look that could only be described as resting bitch face.

"I'm not signing these. We need to talk this over before making any rash decisions." Hatter stated as he held up the brown envelop with the papers in them.

"Sure you can. You broke our vows by cheating on me over and over again. I started the process of what happens after finding this out. So, go ahead. Sign them." Hare stated as he pulled a pen out from his suit, not caring how upset the Hatter was.

"Hare, please! Don't do this…" Hatter pleaded as he looked down at him with sorry eyes, hoping that would work. "I can always live without my hat, but not my Hare…"

"No. How many times do I have to say it? You of all people should know how I feel about cheating. My father cheated on my mother, remember? They're obviously not together anymore and my mother couldn't be happier." Hare stated as he shoved the pen in his soon to be ex's hand.

Frowning, Hatter looked down at the pen before opening the envelop to sign the papers. "There." He sniffled as he handed the papers back to the Hare, not liking the smile on his face.

"Perfect. I'll send you the divorce papers once these get through to the lawyer." And with that, the Hare slammed the door in the Hatter's face.

Hatter placed his hand on the door before he shook his head and turned around to head back home. Even though the Hare seemed happy, the host knew that deep down he was hurting like never before. This was tearing him up as well. It seemed that the pair just had to go with the flow with what the future held for them.

At this point it wasn't holding very much and it was all the Hatter's fault. If he could turn back time, he would. Now come to think of it, fixing up that time machine sounded like the perfect idea if he knew what he did with it.

It was official though, the Hatter and Hare were legally separated in the eyes of the law.


	3. Happily Divorced

It had been a few months and the Hatter and Hare were finalizing their divorce. They had a good solid run. Five years of marriage wasn't that bad. The pair had come to terms with everything that happened if not reluctantly. As the two sat down at the tea table with the divorce lawyer, they signed the papers and made sure to sign each other's papers to make it official.

"Alright then. By the power vested in me and the land of Wonderland I know pronounce you legally divorce." The lawyer said before he took the papers and left, leaving the pair alone.

"Well, it was fun being married to you, Hatter. I best get going. The Tweedles have January for the time being." Hare said as he stood up, feeling Hatter grab his wrist lightly and it sent a spark throughout his body. That wasn't supposed to happen. His feelings for the Hatter ended when he found him in bed with another man.

"Wait, Hare…" Hatter stood up as well and cleared his throat. "Since we're just friends again we can still have our tea parties, right?" He asked, hoping that would work. To be honest, even though they were divorced the Hatter's feeling for the Hare were more powerful than ever. And it sucked for him.

"Sure. I guess we have one now, right?" Hare suggested as he sat back down, smiling when Hatter poured him a cup of tea and handed it over to him.

"Of course." Hatter smiled, eager to spend some time with his ex now. It was all part of the plan to win his Hare back. The host realized he was such a selfish prick and that he never considered Hare's feelings. That was changing. Handing a plate of crumpets over to the Hare, Hatter simply watched him as he indulged himself. "I haven't had sex since the time you walked in on me." He hoped that would do something.

Hare swallowed some of his tea down the wrong pipe, coughing for a bit before he pounded his chest a few times. "Wow… that's impressive considering how much of a nympho you are." He teased before he began to munch on his crumpet.

"How true that is, but speak for yourself. What are you going to do when the month of March comes along… it starts tomorrow, Hare…" Hatter stated as he wiggled his eyebrows at him, sipping his tea. He smirked when he noticed the Hare was blushing.

"I-I'll think of something. I think it's too late to get back on my suppressors since it'll take a while to get them anyway." Hare informed as he looked down at his plate, sighing.

"Well… if you ever need anyone to scratch that month long itch… you know where to find me…" Hatter whispered seductively as he leaned in closer to the Hare, noticing how his breath hitched and his big brown eyes widened. Oh, yeah. That spark was still there. It just needed a little push.

Clearing his throat, Hare stood up and chuckled nervously. "I-I should get going… it's getting late and yeah… bye!" The Hare rushed on out and headed back home before picking up January and taking her over to his mother's house for the month. He knew that March was going to be an agonizingly slow month for him since he had nobody to mate with.

Meanwhile back home, Hatter was coming up with the perfect plan to get in to Hare's pants because he knew the Hare couldn't be left hanging during his mating season. Once he thought of the plan, he only hoped it would work.


	4. Just a One Time Thing

It was the first of March and Hare was feeling incredibly hot and bothered. It wasn't even noon yet and he lost count of how many times he jacked himself off. Times like this he wished that he and Hatter were still married. He always knew how to make him a happy hare. Groaning, he paced around his living room to keep himself busy even though sex was on his mind. He didn't know that Hatter wasn't too far.

Speaking of Hatter, he watched Hare from outside the window and smirked when he noticed how he looked. He walked over to the door and rang the doorbell repeatedly, waiting for the Hare to answer. Now was the perfect time to take care of his ex.

Taking deep breaths as he adjusted his tie, Hare answered the door and swallowed hard when he saw that Hatter was at his door. And before he could say anything, Hatter made the first move by kissing him hungrily and kicking the door closed behind him. The Hare didn't fight back, he only gave him and began to kiss and hopped in to the host's arms.

Hatter carried Hare to his bedroom and practically threw him on the bed before getting undressed hastily, seeing the Hare do the same thing. Once they were both naked, the host joined his former lover in bed with him and had his way with him. For the entire month of March.

It was April 1st and the pair had finally had enough. Lying beside each other on their backs, they panted heavily as they took in their euphoric experience. The chemistry and fireworks were still there. Their bodies were sweaty and flushed. Finally, Hare spoke up. "Wow." He breathed out.

"How true that is." Hatter responded with a lazy grin, looking over at him. He noticed the smile on Hare's face. A genuine smile that he had missed. So, the host leaned in to kiss the Hare ever so tenderly, cupping his cheek.

Hare found himself kissing Hatter back before he pulled away slightly and turned his head away, feeling Hatter press his face against the side of his face that was exposed to him. "Hatter… we can't..." He whispered, looking away.

Sighing deeply, Hatter nodded as he got out of bed to get dressed. "You're right. I'm sorry. What we experience this past month was strictly physical. No feelings whatsoever." The host rambled as he got dressed, noticing that Hare was watching him. He knew Hare would have to sleep for the first week to catch up on his missed slumber.

"R-Right." Hare replied as he pulled the covers closer to his chest, watching as Hatter hovered over at his bedside. Looking up at him with wide eyes, the Hare closed them when he felt the host's soft lips press a tender kiss to his forehead which warmed his heart.

"If you need anything… you know where to find me." Hatter stated calmly as he tucked the Hare in, making sure he was comfortable. "Bye." And with that, the host got up and left to go back to his house.

Hare brushed his fingers against his lips, still feeling the kiss they shared before. How could this happen? How could he allow the Hatter to do this so easily? He was there and he couldn't help himself he assumed. Damn him for being so horny. Maybe his heart was speaking louder than he thought. Sighing, he went to rest up for the rest of the week.

Hatter came home and smiled a bit to himself. The plan was already working. All he had to next was romance the Hare. Seduce him the way he wanted to be seduced. He was going to have his husband back no matter what. After the month they just had it seemed that things were looking up.


	5. At Last

Okay, so maybe the Hatter's plan wasn't working as well as he thought it would. Hare would still come by for tea parties, but that's all that happened. Until now. Hatter was determined to get Hare back. All of this chivalry was nice, but it was tiring. He had to switch things up a bit. Getting up, Hatter cleared his throat as he looked down at his ex.

"Hare, I took up these new partner dancing classes and I wanna practice. Could you be my practice partner for when I'm not in class? We can practice now." Hatter stated as he turned Crystal on to play some sensual slow African type partner music. It was the kind of music to really get things going.

"Well… okay… slow dancing then?" Hare asked as he stood up and walked over to the host, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Sure." Hatter said as the pair got in to the proper position and began to slow dance to the music playing. The host simply couldn't keep his eyes off the Hare as he grinned. He could tell that Hare was warming up especially since he had his arms wrapped around his neck after a while.

"This is some interesting music, Hatter. I like it." Hare complimented as the pair continued to slow dance. For some reason, it felt right for the Hare. He just couldn't stay mad at Hatter. His feelings were still lingering, but he didn't know what to do with them.

After a while, Hatter spoke ever so slightly. "Your eyes are amazing, you know that, Hare? You should never shut them. Not even at night." The host then leaned in to whisper huskily in to the Hare's ear. "You should learn to sleep with your eyes open…"

Hare giggled softly and nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll… think about it…." He whispered as he gnawed on his bottom lip shyly.

"Really?" Hatter husked as he leaned his face in closer to the Hare's and just as he was about to lock him in, Crystal decided to malfunction and the music stopped. Sighing, he pulled away and turned around. "I knew I should've gave Crystal a tune up… anyway… where were we?" He asked as he walked back over to Hare.

Hare stepped back slowly as he looked back at Hatter, swallowing hard. "I-I think this is a mistake…" He whispered as he looked away, taking a deep breath.

Hatter's face fell before it hardened a bit, stepping closer to him. "There's no such thing as a mistake, my dear Hare… there's what you do and don't do."

Nodding his head, Hare took a deep breath before he shook his head as he headed on out. But he realized he had forgotten something. It was a hot spring day so they both weren't wearing their jackets. "Forgot my jacket…" And before Hare knew it, he was in the Mad Hatter's arms and being carried inside the giant yellow hat of a house. He just sort of felt his entire body being thrust in to his arms. That's what happened basically.

Hatter grinned as he held the Hare in his arms, carrying him to his bedroom before placing him down on the bed and hovering over him. And after a few hours, the two were lying in bed with a grey sheet wrapped loosely around their bodies as they did their best to catch their breath.

"We did it again…." Hare breathed out as he looked up at the ceiling, swallowing hard before looking over at the Hatter. Damn him. He just couldn't resist him no matter how hard he tried to punish him for cheating.

"How true that is." Hatter grinned lazily as he laced their fingers together before leaning in closer to him on his side. "Hare… accept that this is our reality. We're soulmates. We're meant to be. Inseparable." He sighed when he saw that Hare didn't speak as he looked away from him. "I know I fucked up. I costed our marriage over a high sex drive, but you can't deny that there's something still here. It never left…"

Taking a deep breath, Hare looked back at Hatter. "You're right… I can't stay mad at you forever and my punishment failed."

"Trust me. Your punishment was enough to make me realize how good I had it with you. I promise Hare I will never cheat on you again. You are all I need and want." Hatter reassured him as he kissed his cheek, hoping Hare would accept his offer.

After some thought, Hare looked at him and nodded. "Fine…" He said shyly as he propped himself on his elbows.

"Great!" Hatter then tackled him and began to kiss him again. Soon the two were going through with another round of love making. There was no denying it. Mad March was back in full swing and nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
